


eden

by V0UZMEV0IEZ



Series: ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* white noise *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧ [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, but also a lot of fluffy bc im soft, not sure but there will probably be a lot of sad stuff, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V0UZMEV0IEZ/pseuds/V0UZMEV0IEZ
Summary: Yoongi was sure. It was heaven.





	eden

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my children! 
> 
> This is my first story here at AO3, so thank you very much for giving me a chance.  
> It won't be long, but it is from a series of drabbles I am working on at the moment and that I will post eventually in a different series (also, I will also post longer stories in this series very soon~). Anyways, I'm super soft for Yoonmin and I write a lot of Yoonmin and I wanted to share the love I have for this ship with you ♡  
> Come yell at me at @V0UZMEV0IEZ !  
> Stay away from drugs and mom loves you, kids.
> 
> Yours truly,  
> Luna.

  
  
For a second, Yoongi thought he was dreaming.  
  
  
He didn't open his eyes at first, but the sound of a giggling Jimin calling his name filled up his ears and reality hit him like daylight was hitting him through his shut eyelids: he wasn't dreaming.  
  
Jimin called again, shaking Yoongi's shoulders a bit this time. The older one cursed "fucking hell" through his breath, but when he opened his eyes, it felt more like heaven was right in front of him.  
  
It's been a week since Jimin changed from the cotton candy pink hair to a yellow blonde - too yellow if you asked Yoongi - and the other hasn't got used to the image yet. It's not like you can easily get used to witnessing the existence of angels on Earth because that's what Jimin looked like sitting on top of Yoongi wearing that baggy sweater he was wearing the first night they spent together and wrapped in the yellow blanket Hobi gave them last Christmas.  
  
Yoongi hated how yellow that blanket was, but somehow it was perfect for the moment. It made Jimin's smile even brighter and it lit up his whole face. The vision made the black-haired boy melt inside and put on a side smile. Yes, Yoongi hated the blanket but he loved Jimin and when the younger turned to kiss him softly after whispering "oh, you're finally up", Yoongi was sure.  
  
  
It was heaven.  
  



End file.
